coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8079 (11th March 2013)
Plot Katy's miffed when Ryan asks her to cover his shift so that he can take Steph out to lunch. With Chesney's encouragement, Katy reluctantly agrees. Jason moves into the Rovers. He's gutted when he loses the council building job, due to having no van. Stella worries about him. Eileen's thrilled with her engagement ring and shows it off at every opportunity. Sally and Sophie start to lose patience with Gail impinging on their household routines. Worn down by her mounting chores, Katy's snappy with Chesney. Fiz is concerned. Steph arrives at the kebab shop to meet Ryan. While Ryan gets changed, Katy plays the concerned friend and warns Steph about his drug-taking and relationship with Tracy. Steph's clearly put off. Karl taunts Jason about his recent bad luck. Jason seethes. Fiz thinks that Chesney needs to make Katy feel special once in a while, but he doesn't appreciate her advice. Sunita thanks Dev for the necklace the twins gave her for Mother's Day. She feels unworthy of his kindness. Over lunch at the bistro, Ryan challenges Steph on her sudden coolness towards him. Steph admits that she knows about Tracy and the drugs. Ryan realises exactly who has been badmouthing him. Steph makes her excuses and leaves. Sunita breaks down and confesses to Sophie she was a fool for losing Dev and she regrets leaving him. Sophie thinks she should tell Dev, but Sunita's adamant that he deserves better than her. Ryan angrily confronts Katy for poisoning Steph against him because she was jealous. Katy tries to deny it but Ryan silences her with a passionate kiss. Seeking revenge, Jason kicks the wing mirror off Karl's car. Katy tries to tear herself away from Ryan. He begs her to go out with him tonight, saying he will be waiting for her outside at 8.00pm. Katy's sorely tempted. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner Notes *Last appearance of Steph Britton until 1st September 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan confronts Katy after she ruins his date with Steph; Karl taunts Jason about his bad luck when he is turned down for the council job; and Sunita admits she was a fool to lose Dev. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,180,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes